Dressed In Black
by vladdraculatepes1
Summary: Carol Anne Dancer is a fifth year Ravenclaw student trying to pass all of her classes and O.W.L.s by the end of the year. She is so worn down by studying that she falls asleep during one of Severus's lectures. Will she survive the Potion Master's harsh scrutiny?
1. Chapter 1

p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #b0b0b0; color: #b0b0b0; font-family: Athelas; font-size: 18px;" data-reader-unique-id="1"em style="max-width: 100%;" data-reader-unique-id="2"strong style="max-width: 100%;" data-reader-unique-id="3"I could hardly keep my eyes open at breakfast that March morning. I looked up to the High Table to see a pair of ebony eyes peering down at the Ravenclaw table where I sat. The eyes stopped on me and stayed there a few seconds before moving on./strong/em/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #b0b0b0; color: #b0b0b0; font-family: Athelas; font-size: 18px;" data-reader-unique-id="4"em style="max-width: 100%;" data-reader-unique-id="5"strong style="max-width: 100%;" data-reader-unique-id="6"I recognized them as the stoic eyes of the Potions Master, who visibly inhaled and sighed. He turned his black stare back to me after scanning the crowded hall. I tried to look elsewhere but it was too late. Severus noticed me glancing up at him. His eyes bored into me intensely. Then he started a conversation with Professor Vector who was sitting next to him./strong/em/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #b0b0b0; color: #b0b0b0; font-family: Athelas; font-size: 18px;" data-reader-unique-id="7"strong style="max-width: 100%;" data-reader-unique-id="8"em style="max-width: 100%;" data-reader-unique-id="9"I hadn't gotten much rest the past two days, due to studying for my OWLs. I wasn't looking forward to Snape's class today either. I knew it would be unbearable as usual./em/strong/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #b0b0b0; color: #b0b0b0; font-family: Athelas; font-size: 18px;" data-reader-unique-id="10"strong style="max-width: 100%;" data-reader-unique-id="11"em style="max-width: 100%;" data-reader-unique-id="12"I got up after eating what I could of breakfast and walked out of the Great Hall. I turned halfway to see the dark professor's gaze lingering on me as I left./em/strong/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #b0b0b0; color: #b0b0b0; font-family: Athelas; font-size: 18px;" data-reader-unique-id="13"strong style="max-width: 100%;" data-reader-unique-id="14"em style="max-width: 100%;" data-reader-unique-id="15"Unfortunately, Potions was my first class. I made my way down to the dungeons and into the classroom. I sat near the back, where hopefully nobody would bother me. The students filed in slowly before Severus. He always had to make an entrance./em/strong/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #b0b0b0; color: #b0b0b0; font-family: Athelas; font-size: 18px;" data-reader-unique-id="16"strong style="max-width: 100%;" data-reader-unique-id="17"em style="max-width: 100%;" data-reader-unique-id="18"I laid my head down on the table. If I could only rest for a few more moments.../em/strong/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #b0b0b0; color: #b0b0b0; font-family: Athelas; font-size: 18px;" data-reader-unique-id="19"strong style="max-width: 100%;" data-reader-unique-id="20"em style="max-width: 100%;" data-reader-unique-id="21"Suddenly, the students around me made me aware of his presence. My head shot up to see the billowing robes and the intense black eyes glaring into the group of students seated./em/strong/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #b0b0b0; color: #b0b0b0; font-family: Athelas; font-size: 18px;" data-reader-unique-id="22"strong style="max-width: 100%;" data-reader-unique-id="23"em style="max-width: 100%;" data-reader-unique-id="24"Severus started his lecture on the potion we would be brewing today. I tried to take notes as he spoke. I just felt more and more drowsy. Finally, my head found the table again and I drifted off./em/strong/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #b0b0b0; color: #b0b0b0; font-family: Athelas; font-size: 18px;" data-reader-unique-id="25"strong style="max-width: 100%;" data-reader-unique-id="26"em style="max-width: 100%;" data-reader-unique-id="27"I heard a hard book smash the table next to my head. "Am I boring you, Miss Dancer?" The satin voice of the Professor laced with venom awoke me from my nap./em/strong/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #b0b0b0; color: #b0b0b0; font-family: Athelas; font-size: 18px;" data-reader-unique-id="28"strong style="max-width: 100%;" data-reader-unique-id="29"em style="max-width: 100%;" data-reader-unique-id="30""No, I just didn't get enough sleep last night." I protested groggily, lifting up my head. I dreaded meeting his eyes so I stared at the floor./em/strong/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #b0b0b0; color: #b0b0b0; font-family: Athelas; font-size: 18px;" data-reader-unique-id="31"strong style="max-width: 100%;" data-reader-unique-id="32"em style="max-width: 100%;" data-reader-unique-id="33"Severus did not like my ignoring his gaze. He sighed. "You will look at me when I am speaking to you, Miss Dancer. 80 points from Ravenclaw."/em/strong/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #b0b0b0; color: #b0b0b0; font-family: Athelas; font-size: 18px;" data-reader-unique-id="34"strong style="max-width: 100%;" data-reader-unique-id="35"em style="max-width: 100%;" data-reader-unique-id="36"My housemates groaned in unison around me. That got my attention./em/strong/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #b0b0b0; color: #b0b0b0; font-family: Athelas; font-size: 18px;" data-reader-unique-id="37"strong style="max-width: 100%;" data-reader-unique-id="38"em style="max-width: 100%;" data-reader-unique-id="39""80?!" I screamed, immediately glaring at him in disbelief. "But that's too much! I can't help it if I'm tired!"/em/strong/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #b0b0b0; color: #b0b0b0; font-family: Athelas; font-size: 18px;" data-reader-unique-id="40"strong style="max-width: 100%;" data-reader-unique-id="41"em style="max-width: 100%;" data-reader-unique-id="42""Silence!" Severus shouted back at me. "Or shall I take more?!"/em/strong/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #b0b0b0; color: #b0b0b0; font-family: Athelas; font-size: 18px;" data-reader-unique-id="43"strong style="max-width: 100%;" data-reader-unique-id="44"em style="max-width: 100%;" data-reader-unique-id="45"I shook my head no./em/strong/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #b0b0b0; color: #b0b0b0; font-family: Athelas; font-size: 18px;" data-reader-unique-id="46"strong style="max-width: 100%;" data-reader-unique-id="47"em style="max-width: 100%;" data-reader-unique-id="48""You will remain after class." He shot me a death glare, then stormed off to his desk./em/strong/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #b0b0b0; color: #b0b0b0; font-family: Athelas; font-size: 18px;" data-reader-unique-id="49"strong style="max-width: 100%;" data-reader-unique-id="50"em style="max-width: 100%;" data-reader-unique-id="51"Luna gave me a sympathetic glance, turning back to her cauldron./em/strong/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #b0b0b0; color: #b0b0b0; font-family: Athelas; font-size: 18px;" data-reader-unique-id="52"strong style="max-width: 100%;" data-reader-unique-id="53"em style="max-width: 100%;" data-reader-unique-id="54"Soon the class ended and I tried to leave with Luna and my other friends./em/strong/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #b0b0b0; color: #b0b0b0; font-family: Athelas; font-size: 18px;" data-reader-unique-id="55"strong style="max-width: 100%;" data-reader-unique-id="56"em style="max-width: 100%;" data-reader-unique-id="57"We all made a barrage for the door./em/strong/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #b0b0b0; color: #b0b0b0; font-family: Athelas; font-size: 18px;" data-reader-unique-id="58"strong style="max-width: 100%;" data-reader-unique-id="59"em style="max-width: 100%;" data-reader-unique-id="60""Come on, before he makes you stay!" Luna said quickly./em/strong/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #b0b0b0; color: #b0b0b0; font-family: Athelas; font-size: 18px;" data-reader-unique-id="61"strong style="max-width: 100%;" data-reader-unique-id="62"em style="max-width: 100%;" data-reader-unique-id="63"I heard Severus cough deeply from his desk. "Miss Dancer."/em/strong/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #b0b0b0; color: #b0b0b0; font-family: Athelas; font-size: 18px;" data-reader-unique-id="64"strong style="max-width: 100%;" data-reader-unique-id="65"em style="max-width: 100%;" data-reader-unique-id="66"Luna shot me a compassionate look before walking out with our friends./em/strong/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #b0b0b0; color: #b0b0b0; font-family: Athelas; font-size: 18px;" data-reader-unique-id="67"strong style="max-width: 100%;" data-reader-unique-id="68"em style="max-width: 100%;" data-reader-unique-id="69"I walked slowly back into the room apprehensively. "Leave me alone."/em/strong/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #b0b0b0; color: #b0b0b0; font-family: Athelas; font-size: 18px;" data-reader-unique-id="70"strong style="max-width: 100%;" data-reader-unique-id="71"em style="max-width: 100%;" data-reader-unique-id="72"Severus crossed the room in a few swift strides. "Not until you tell me why you are sleeping in my class."/em/strong/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #b0b0b0; color: #b0b0b0; font-family: Athelas; font-size: 18px;" data-reader-unique-id="73"strong style="max-width: 100%;" data-reader-unique-id="74"em style="max-width: 100%;" data-reader-unique-id="75""I study really late at night." I answered./em/strong/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #b0b0b0; color: #b0b0b0; font-family: Athelas; font-size: 18px;" data-reader-unique-id="76"strong style="max-width: 100%;" data-reader-unique-id="77"em style="max-width: 100%;" data-reader-unique-id="78""As if that is aiding you in passing my class." Severus looked at me. He took a deep breath and sighed. "Follow me."/em/strong/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #b0b0b0; color: #b0b0b0; font-family: Athelas; font-size: 18px;" data-reader-unique-id="79"strong style="max-width: 100%;" data-reader-unique-id="80"em style="max-width: 100%;" data-reader-unique-id="81"He led me to his desk where he pulled a vial out of the drawer. "Do you know what this is?"/em/strong/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #b0b0b0; color: #b0b0b0; font-family: Athelas; font-size: 18px;" data-reader-unique-id="82"strong style="max-width: 100%;" data-reader-unique-id="83"em style="max-width: 100%;" data-reader-unique-id="84"I shook my head. "I guess sleeping potion?"/em/strong/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #b0b0b0; color: #b0b0b0; font-family: Athelas; font-size: 18px;" data-reader-unique-id="85"strong style="max-width: 100%;" data-reader-unique-id="86"em style="max-width: 100%;" data-reader-unique-id="87""It is Sleeping Draught. Return it when you are finished or you shall brew me an entire batch in detention. Have I made myself clear, Miss Dancer?"/em/strong/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #b0b0b0; color: #b0b0b0; font-family: Athelas; font-size: 18px;" data-reader-unique-id="88"strong style="max-width: 100%;" data-reader-unique-id="89"em style="max-width: 100%;" data-reader-unique-id="90"I nodded. "Yes, Professor."/em/strong/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #b0b0b0; color: #b0b0b0; font-family: Athelas; font-size: 18px;" data-reader-unique-id="91"strong style="max-width: 100%;" data-reader-unique-id="92"em style="max-width: 100%;" data-reader-unique-id="93"He gave me the vial and slammed the drawer shut. "I never want to see you sleeping in class again. And by that I mean any class."/em/strong/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #b0b0b0; color: #b0b0b0; font-family: Athelas; font-size: 18px;" data-reader-unique-id="94"strong style="max-width: 100%;" data-reader-unique-id="95"em style="max-width: 100%;" data-reader-unique-id="96""Yes, sir." I nodded and turned to leave, not daring to look back at him./em/strong/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #b0b0b0; color: #b0b0b0; font-family: Athelas; font-size: 18px;" data-reader-unique-id="97"strong style="max-width: 100%;" data-reader-unique-id="98"em style="max-width: 100%;" data-reader-unique-id="99"Severus sighed when I had gone and returned to marking parchment./em/strong/p 


	2. Chapter 2

_**The next morning, I went to the Great Hall and ate breakfast.**_

_**I felt as if I were being watched. I looked up to meet a pair of obsidian orbs staring down at me from the High Table.**_

_**I watched his shoulders lift as Severus inhaled deeply into his lungs then his shoulders drop as he sighed slowly from his lungs.**_

_**Severus continued to watch me from the High Table until the end of breakfast. **_

_**I finished eating breakfast and then left.**_

_**I turned around to see Severus gazing at me intensely as I walked out.**_

_**He inhaled sharply and deeply into his lungs then he sighed quickly from his lungs.**_

_**After his final class of the day, Severus was brewing a Strong Invigoration Draught..**_

_**He was adding vervain infusion when suddenly a small vial of ammonia fell from a high shelf and into the cauldron.**_

_**A small explosion occurred causing Severus to shield his face. The smoke from the cauldron created a thick, heavy crimson billow which engulfed him. The maroon fumes streamed through his nostrils into his hooked nose and throat then flooded into his lungs.**_

_**Severus coughed violently to expel the poisonous toxins from his lungs. The ammonia within the fumes overwhelmed his lungs and he finally succumbed, blacking out.**_

_**I heard a loud thud from the corridor outside of the room. I walked into the room when Severus didn't answer my knock.**_

_**I was surprised to see him sprawled on the classroom floor. I walked over to check his breathing and pulse. There was no movement from his lungs or pulse.**_

_**I gave him three quick thrusts to his chest and three quick breaths. On the second attempt of ushering air into his lungs, a shrill, ear-splitting gasp followed by a deep, whistling wheeze from his lungs broke the silence.**_

_**Eyelashes fluttered open and obsidian orbs looked up at me. Severus gasped deeply and loudly into his lungs again. Then he began to wheeze piercingly as his lungs demanded air. **_

_**I helped Severus to sit up and clapped his back to encourage him to expel the fumes from his lungs. He coughed severely and dreadfully to rid his lungs of the present toxins. The sound was thunderous as the air was forced in and out of his lungs quickly. His brooding frame shook as his lungs roared. **_

_**Severus gradually expelled the toxins from his lungs. He coughed loudly again to clear his lungs.**_

_**He looked up at me as I helped him to his feet.**_

_**"Are you ok? That was quite brutal." I asked.**_

_**Severus brought a fist to his lips and coughed. "Yes, I am fine."**_

_**I nodded, still looking at him with concern.**_

_**Severus sighed. "Thank you, Miss Dancer. I suppose..." He eyed me intensely and I broke eye contact with him.**_

_**A hand was placed under my chin and lifted my eyes back to meet his gaze.**_

_**Severus cleared his throat loudly. "I suppose I would be dead if you had not come along."**_

_**He sighed deeply. "Thank you again for saving my life, Miss Dancer."**_

_**I nodded again. "Yes, sir."**_

_**Severus erupted into a sudden coughing fit. His lungs howled as the air was swiftly forced in and out of them. The coughing intensified violently before the storm within his lungs diminished.**_

_**Severus coughed loudly for a few moments.**_

_**"Are you ok?"**_

_**Severus brought a fist to his lips and coughed sharply, clearing his lungs.**_

_**He looked at me and sighed heavily.**_

_**"Could you tell me what happened, sir?"**_

_**Severus took a deep breath. "I was brewing Invigoration Draught and a loose vial fell from the shelf into the cauldron. There was a small boom and the room was filled with fumes. My lungs were burning and I was coughing rather frightfully. Then I remember nothing."**_

_**"You were unconscious." I pointed out.**_

_**Severus exhaled loudly from his lungs. "I thought I was going to die. However..." He paused, frowning at me deeply. "You prevented this from happening."**_

_**Severus coughed harshly. He sighed deeply and walked to his desk. The curtain of crimson fumes had dissipated, although a light smoke still hung in the air.**_

_**Severus drank some water from a goblet. He sighed again as he eyed me from the desk. "My throat is quite dry."**_

_**"I have to go, sir. I have homework and I'd like to finish it before dinner."**_

_**Severus placed the goblet back on his desk then approached me carefully. He began to circle me. "Miss Dancer..."**_

_**I watched him nervously as he continued to circle me.**_

_**Severus exhaled a dramatic sigh from his lungs. "My apologies for losing my temper yesterday, Miss Dancer. I was wrong. I trust that the potion I gave you aided in your rest."**_

_**"Good night, sir. I hope you feel better."**_

_**Severus coughed loudly and deeply. "Thank you, Miss Dancer."**_

_**The Potions Master frowned at me in deep thought as I walked out of the potions classroom.**_

_**Severus coughed intensely for a few seconds. His lungs ached from the continuous bursts he was having. The air in his lungs was again forced in and out through his nose and throat as he coughed. The sound was again screeching as it echoed in the room.**_

_**Severus recovered from coughing and let out a deep, resounding sigh. He coughed again deeply to clear his lungs. Placing a hand on his chest, Severus inhaled into his lungs and sighed from them.**_

_**He then went to clean the cauldron which started the explosion. Severus coughed, some stray smoke entering his lungs. He waved it away from his face. The cauldron was black and charred.**_

_**Severus could not help but think of Miss Dancer. How convenient it was that she was there to revive him. He shook his head to clear his mind but her image would not fade. He took a deep breath to calm himself.**_

_**Severus was looking forward to seeing Carol Anne Dancer again this evening.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**That evening, **_

_**Severus watched me from the High Table.**_

_**His eyes bored into me. **_

_**I saw his shoulders lift highly as he closed his eyes and allowed his lungs to fill slowly. Then I saw his shoulders slump down as the volume of his lungs decreased.**_

_**I heard a shrill whistling sound and I realized it was Severus coughing disturbingly.**_

_**I rushed from my seat to his side at the table. I clapped his back.**_

_**"Are you ok, sir?"**_

**_Severus gasped, his lungs desperate for air._**

**_He began to cough again deeply and loudly. Within a few moments the upheaval inside his lungs ended._**

**_Several looked at me and sighed. "Yes, Miss Dancer."_**

**_I looked at him in concern. _**

**_"I'm not sure to believe you."_**

**_Severus coughed cuttingly, the air howling deep into his lungs. He brought a fist to his lips. His lungs vibrated with each severe cough his lungs produced._**

**_Finally the violence within the structure of his lungs ended._**

**_Severus sighed. "We will speak about this later."_**

**_"What is there to talk about?" I screamed at him. "You said you were ok! You lied!"_**

**_Severus sighed again. "Wait please, Miss Dancer."_**

**_I heard his lungs fill slowly behind me. It was discordant and loud. I knew there was something wrong with his lungs and he being so private did not want to tell me._**

**_Severus was still watching me as I left the Great Hall._**

**_I stormed to my dorm and laid on the bed._**

**_About an hour later I heard a resolute knocking._**

**_A few seconds after the knock I heard Severus coughing forcefully._**

**_I heard him sigh after the grueling array of coughs ended._**

**_"Miss Dancer, I wish to speak with you...please?"_**

**_I heard him cough again through the door._**

**_I suppose my sympathy took over._**

**_Severus looked at me with pleading eyes through the crack of the door._**

**_"I deeply apologize, Miss Dancer. I should have told you the truth. However, I believe I will recover."_**

**_"Fine but have you heard yourself? You're loud and it sounds really serious when you cough."_**

**_Severus inhaled and sighed. "I will speak with the others at the infirmary. Perhaps if they listen to my lungs."_**

**_"Everyone heard your lungs tonight at dinner, Severus!"_**

**_Before I realized what I said, Severus closed the gap between us. "So you do care about me...Carol Anne."_**

**_He broke off coughing sharply, the air forced from his lungs quickly._**

**_Severus tried to gasp but he could not get any air into his lungs._**

**_I patted his back and chest for him and finally a shrill breath caught in his lungs. He coughed deeply and looked at me. "Thank you."_**

**_"And yes, sir. I do care about you." I said leaning toward him._**

**_"Come in just for a moment. I'm going to show you something to help you."_**

**_Severus eyed me intensely before coughing to clear his lungs. "What is it?"_**

**_He walked into the dorm and sat down on the bed._**

**_"Here." I sat in a chair next to him. "I need to face your back."_**

**_Severus frowned. "Carol Anne?"_**

**_"Breathe slowly and put your palms here." I took his hands in mine and placed them over his chest._**

**_I put my palms on his back._**

**_He inhaled slowly and I felt my palms move as his lungs began to fill. I heard a piercing whistling sound from his lungs as I watched his shoulders lift. I saw his chest rise as well as his lungs inflated to capacity._**

**_Severus held the breath in his lungs a moment. He coughed strikingly to clear his lungs. Snape sighed and coughed again to clear the depths of his lungs. I noticed that when he coughed, I could actually feel the pressure of the air being pushed in and out of his lungs._**

**_He sighed. "I apologize, Carol Anne. Let us try again...perhaps."_**

**_"Sure. I want to hear your lungs. Breathe."_**

**_Severus inhaled slowly and again I felt his lungs begin to fill as the volume and weight greatly augmented his lungs. There was a raucous sound as his lungs filled to capacity._**

**_"Exhale."_**

**_Severus sighed slowly and I felt his lungs begin to compress as the pressure within his lungs diminished The noise from his lungs was too deafening and piping. I was just glad his lungs seemed to be working and he could at least breathe._**

**_"I think you should go to the infirmary, personally. Your lungs seem a little better but it sounds like you have a woodwind instrument playing in your lungs each time you breathe. You will probably be fine but you may want to be certain there is nothing major going on with _****_your lungs."_**

**_Severus pressed a fist to his lips and coughed greatly and urgently, forcing air into his lungs._**

**_He gazed at me and sighed, his lungs roaring and his shoulders sagging as his lungs drained._**

**_"I will, Carol Anne...thank you."_**

**_Severus gasped and his lungs howled as he allowed the air to flood his lungs._**

**_"I shall take my leave now. I hope to see you tomorrow."_**

**_Severus coughed shortly but shrilly. There was a deep blaring from his lungs during the few coughs._**


End file.
